


One Shots

by Half_PintGladiator



Category: Batwoman (Comic), Borderlands, Final Fantasy X-2, Firefly, Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_PintGladiator/pseuds/Half_PintGladiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots from my Tumblr. Most are stupid and are responses to prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suiting Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a prompt called 'Dress Me' or something like that.

“Kate, I really don’t see why you’re still going to try this, tonight."Maggie muttered, eyeing up the extensive bandaging on her partner’s injured shoulder.

Blood was still seeping into the gauze and it was obvious that her lover was in agony. But the redhead simply grinned.

"Mags, someone’s got to do it. Can’t rely on Batsie all the time. Now just help me into the suit.”

“I’d prefer it if I was helping you out of it.”

The blonde heard the other woman chuckle and rolled her eyes in response.She lowered her palms to her partner’s sides and started pulling up the wet suit-like material of Kate’s Batwoman suit. The material was thick and heavy, but slick on the outside. It slid up the woman’s lithe frame with relative ease until they reached her shoulder. 

“Oh Kate… This is going to hurt.”

“It’s alright, Mags, I trust you." 

Maggie inhaled slowly, leaning in to kiss the redhead’s milky white skin, just below her neck. Kate pushed her arms into the sleeves as the detective pulled the suit back until at last it covered her shoulders. 

"Take a deep breath, Kate.”

A slow inhalation followed and was quickly released when the zipper closed at the back of her neck. Maggie leaned over, lifting her partner’s cape off of the bench and eased it into position, fastening it with hidden clasps as Kate pulled on her gauntlets. The blonde moved to sit beside her, sadly watching her beloved dress for another night of fighting crime. 

“Be careful out there.” She didn’t even glance over at her lover as she spoke. 

A warm hand came to rest over hers and she felt a gentle, squeezing pressure. It took effort to smile at this woman, the other side of Kate. Even without the mask it was like looking at an entirely different person. 

“I promise you I’ll come home safe, babe.” With that, Kate Kane donned her mask, becoming Batwoman once again.


	2. Out of His League

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A response to a prompt of 'Fight Me'. In which Jayne gets in over his head. As usual.
> 
> Niú xīshǔn = Cow sucking

Jayne Cobb was beyond pissed at that moment. His heavy boots slammed against the metal grating that was Serenity’s floor as he tore after the retreating figure of the ship’s resident dandy. That gorram bastard went and stole his Vera. Why Mr. Perfect and Educated need his gun was beyond him, but the merc wasn’t paid to do thinking. And whatever thoughts he had were solely on homicide. He closed in, pumping his legs faster and drawing in his arm and unleashed it right between the doctor’s shoulder blades. Simon tripped and fell on to the floor of Serenity’s hold with a thump. Vera slid across the ground a few feet away. 

Simon tried to right himself, but Jayne seized the front of his collared shirt before driving a fist directly into his face. 

“How’d ya like havin’ yer pretty face rearranged?” Growled the bigger of the pair.

The doctor wisely kept his mouth shut even as he was tossed aside in favor of the gun. The lummox passed him and scooped up Vera, stroking the barrel of his favorite gun as if to soothe it. Jayne never knew what hit him. A small boot had collided with his solar plexus, knocking the wind, and Vera from him. He staggered back, trying to regain his balance when a fist was driven into his jaw. It was the only time he laid eyes on his assailant and boy, he was embarrassed as all hell. Beaten up by a gorram psycho child once again. His heavy frame smacked down on the grating and he groaned. Cap'n Mal was gonna have one helluva laugh at his expense. If not the whole damn crew. So much for being a badass. 

“Niú xīshǔn brat.” He cursed.


	3. Drinks with an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt entitled "Drink Me".

Cain exhaled slowly, the noise leaving his throat in a soft growl. He curled his fist tighter around his glass, glancing down at the bottom. He could only see the wood of the bar that his glass rested on. He groaned loudly upon his discovery. His groan only got louder as Glitch flopped onto the bar stool next to him, grinning from ear-to-ear.

“Thirsty, there, Tin Man?”

“What’s it to you, twinkletoes?”

“The suns are barely up and here you are already looking for another drink. Rough night?”

“You don’t have to go out and fix all that Azkadellia messed up. What with all your science and things of that nature.”

“It’s your son, isn’t it?”

“Jeb’s still acting up like the witch is still in control. I don’t like having him locked up in one of those…”

“Tin men?” The scientist offered, one eyebrow cocked slightly. 

“Yeah, that.”

“And you think drinking will help?”

“Feels like it." 

Both men sat in silence as Cain held out his hand in hopes that the bartender would shuffle over and offer him a refill. The bartender arrived a few minutes later, eyed him up and only offered him his tab. The tin man swore under his breath while Ambrose dug in his many pockets. The zipperhead was still as disorganized as hell even after getting his brain back. Those synapses just didn’t fire right half the time. So much for being a genius. With his bill paid, the blonde rose to his feet, groaning as his aching muscles creaked. He was still thirsting for a drink something fierce. His companion stood and offered him a small bottle that he had only just managed to fish out of one of the larger pockets on his jacket. 

"The hell’s this?”

“O.Z. special brew. It was left over from the coronation… That you didn’t attend. DG was disappointed.”

The taller man rolled his eyes and reached for the bottle.

“You can only have it if you promise to visit DG.”

Cain frowned, his blue eyes boring into the other man’s until at last he heaved a sigh.

“Fine, I’ll visit her.”

“Knew you had a heart in there, tin man.”

“Don’t push it, zipperhead.”

The inventor flashed a grin at his friend, which only elicited an eye role from the sheriff. So much hadn’t changed since the eclipse. Not that Glitch was going to let the other man know that there would be a party in his honor once they arrived at the palace. Watching old iron heart there squirm would be worth it in the end.


	4. Apodyopsis 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was given this request using a vocabulary builder prompt. The requester never bothered to clarify which Final Fantasy she wanted a story from. So I gave her two different drabbles.  
> Apodyopsis : the act of undressing someone with your eyes

Rikku’s gaze swept over the silver haired girl’s frame and part of her wondered how in the world Paine got dressed in the morning. Unfortunately for her, whenever she tried to consider the effort the warrior put in to her dressing, her mind tended to work more in reverse. Rikku could picture her deft fingers unbuckling the straps around the taller girl’s waist and then tugging off her heavy belt. She had no idea how the armored shawl went on so she simply assumed it would tug off like a shirt. Paine’s suspenders would be easy enough unless they really were tucked in her top like the thief suspected. (How was that even comfortable? Then again Paine wore all leather out in the heat of Bikanel.) 

The blonde’s mouth would water just a bit when she considered tugging off her elder’s tube top and even more so when she pictured those heavy leather pants falling to the ground. 

“Rikku? Rikku. Rikku!”

“Wha?”

Paine passed her gloved hand in front of the other girl’s face. “Spira to Rikku, we have a misision." 

"Oh poopie.” Rikku muttered under her breath. 

The leather-clad warrior rolled her eyes and walked off, heels clicking on the Celsius’ floor. The blonde had almost completely forgotten about the boots and gloves. Rubbing the back of her neck, she darted off, following the retreating girl.


	5. Apodyopsis 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the second of the undressing someone with one's eyes prompt. I really like writing Cloud as grumpy. It's probably OoC as hell, but eh.

Of all the damnable things in the world, why did Squall’s pants have to be so damn tight? Cloud grumbled, crossing his arms, trying to force his gaze away from the brown-haired man. Needless to say his gaze returned to the brunette. What was with that plunging neckline anyway? Was he trying to show off his perfect collarbone and a bit of his pecs? Like that tiny little jacket of his would protect him if it was cold. Cloud shook his head. He internally bet that if her ripped off the jacket the moron wouldn’t even have sleeves on his shirt. 

How the hell did he ever use the bathroom with pants so freaking tight? Those thigh belts were probably a royal pain in the ass to take off. For some reason, it made the blond angry. Really angry. It would take forever to rip those belts off the other man. He couldn’t even begin to fathom how long it would take to tug off those damn leather pants. And that didn’t even cover those stupid belts over his hips and that weird furry skirty thing. The wielder of the buster blade stood up and stalked off, leaving Squall with a blank look on his face. 

“Wonder what his problem is?” Tidus queried, raising an eyebrow. 

“Whatever.” Squall returned to moping as per his usual tradition.


	6. Zero is a douche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a Halloween prompt that I filled for my Tin Man-loving friend.

With the threat of Azkadelia gone, Glitch had very little to fear. No more mobats, no more Longcoats, just life in the O.Z. After a few months of the peace the wild-haired scientist was able to let his guard down and aimlessly pace the halls of the castle, mind churning out ideas for inventions. Life was normal again, and calm. The way he liked it.

At least until Zero began residing with the sisters. DG had mentioned something about the ex-Longcoat being rehabilitated. Glitch wanted to believe DG. Generally her intentions were good and fairly sound. Fairly being the operative word. Azkadelia didn’t seem to be up to no good. Still, it was hard to relax with that man lurking about. Perhaps it didn’t help that the inventor had starting having sleep problems shortly after the blond’s arrival. 

After the third consecutive night of lying awake in his bed, Glitch had had enough. He kicked his long legs out of bed and made his way out of his room/lab to pace the halls once more, not caring if Zero was around. He was sure that no one else was awake in the castle at that hour. For a good while, it seemed as though his hypothesis was correct. With that, he smiled and let his guard down, all but dancing down the hallways. At least until a hand came down on his shoulder.

He didn’t want to admit it, but he screamed, trying to leap away from the person who grabbed him. He spun on his heel in a near-perfect pirouette and came face-to-face with a startled Zero. The men faced off, neither venturing to speak. But then again, it was a little hard for Glitch to speak when he was trying to catch his breath and still his nerves. 

“Erm, sorry.”

“Great Gale, you scared me half to death!" 

"I said I was sorry.”

“What are you doing up at this hour?”

“Couldn’t sleep. Was going to ask you the same thing.”

The inventor turned his gaze away, flushing a little. He shook his head and walked off before he could further embarrass himself, leaving the confused ex-Longcoat behind.


	7. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be part of a much longer fic, but I abandoned the idea and stuck with this one shot instead. Implied Rikku/Paine.

Gulls called, circling high above the Luca docks. The sun beat down on the four Gullwings, her, Brother, Buddy, and Shinra as they screened potential crew members. She heaved a sigh as the last of the hopefuls shuffled off. 

“Ugh, aren’t there any non-creepy sphere hunters?”

The blonde groaned and threw herself onto a piling next to where the Celsius was moored, not caring if her skirt rode up a little. In the back of her mind, she griped about how outdated her look was. Brother passed a hand over his mohawk, muttering something about Yuna under his breath.

“I’m sure someone’s bound to come around, Rikku.” Buddy offered with a smile as he leaned against a wooden crate.

She rolled her eyes in response.

“He has a point.” Shinra lisped as he pointed to a lone figured heading their way.

Rikku was half tempted to board the airship and ditch her brother and companions when her eyes fell on what had captured the boys’ attention. Heels thumped across the dock in a steady rhythm. The girl couldn’t have been much older than she was, yet her hair was pure silver. The leather-strappy getup didn’t help either.

The blonde’s thirst thought was ‘she looks like a relative of Lulu’. The leather clad girl stopped in front of the airship’s crew, surveying them with crimson eyes.

“Is this the Celsius?”

“We–” Brother immediately received a hand over his lips as his sister jumped off her perch to scrutinize the newcomer. 

“We may be, who’s asking?”

The girl raised a thin eyebrow, but otherwise her face was an unreadable mask.

“The name’s Paine.”

“Paine, huh? What makes you think you’d be a good fit for the Gullwings?”

The Al Bhed men exchanged glances, all taken aback by their companion’s sudden courage in the face of the imposing woman. In all honesty, Rikku was scared to death. Her heart hammered in her throat and she hardly knew what she was saying. It really didn’t help that her eyes had briefly wandered down Paine’s lithe frame.

“The spherewaves said you needed help. I’m strong and I keep to myself. I fear no fiend or sphere hunter.”

The Al Bhed girl narrowed her eyes, pretending to mull over her decision. She wasn’t about to turn down someone strong– and it would have been nice to have another girl around.

“Show me your stuff. I’ll meet you in Mi'hen and if you impress me, you’re on the crew.”

The red eyed girl smirked, folding her arms across her chest.

“Fair enough, but tell me your name first.”

“It’s Rikku.”

“I’ll see you in Mi'hen then, Rikku.”

With that, Paine turned on her heel and strolled away without a single glance back. The instant she was out of earshot, Buddy wolf-whistled as the other Gullwings heaved a collective sigh of relief.

“That was some act, Rikku.”

“Are we going to recruit her?” Shinra queried, skepticism lacing his voice.

“Dryd fusyh vnekrdahc sa!" _That woman frightens me._ Brother’s eyes were wide, his posture tense.

"If she’s as good as she claims, yeah. At least she’s not another stinky guy.”

“Hey!” The Gullwings shouted in unison. 

Rikku grinned at the boys before sprinting down the dock. It was probably best not to leave the other girl waiting. When she finally jogged up the steps that led to the Highroad, she spotted the black clad girl leaning against a ruin. Once again her arms were crossed. Her gaze was focused on the distance, seemingly lost in thought until she heard footsteps approaching her.

“Whoa, how did you know I was coming?”

“To put it bluntly, you’re loud. You’d make a bad thief.”

The blonde’s lip jutted out as she pouted.

“If you’re so good, why don’t you take out that flan over there?”

The red eyed one glanced over at the Flan Palido, lip turning up in disgust.

“If you say so.”

The Al Bhed grinned until she watched how casually the other girl walked– no sauntered– toward the gelatinous fiend. Her jaw dropped when she saw that the silver haired girl entered battle back first, gaze cast over her shoulder instead of directly facing her foe. Rikku was sure her eyes could go no wider when she spotted Paine’s sword.

1) Big blade. 2) Goes into battle butt-first 3) Ur cred _Oh shit_ , the fiend was already dissolving into pyreflies. The warrior nonchalantly fixed her spiky hair, before turning to Rikku.

“Turned on?”

There was a soft gurgle emerging from the back of the blonde’s throat. Paine waved a gloved hand in front of her companion’s face, contemplating whether she needed to use a remedy on the girl.

“What?”

“Oh good, you’re not broken.”

The Al Bhed tried her best to look threatening, but after such a display from the other girl, she was certain she looked as pathetic as could be.

“Well, do you want me?”

Rikku blinked several times, shaking her head.

“Sorry?”

“I said, 'did you want me on the crew’?”

Oh poopie, I’m hearing things now too.

The blonde offered a half-assed giggle as a response. The red eyed warrior blinked slowly, raising her eyebrows once more.

“Sure, welcome aboard.”

“That’s it?”

“Yup. Just needed to see that you could handle fiends. You’re a Gullwing now, Dr. P.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Rikku pointed them back to Luca, stumbling shakily down the stairs. Paine followed behind, eyeing her new teammate warily.

_I’m dreaming. Definitely dreaming. Wake up, Rikku, wake up. Ugh. That’s not fair; she’s a girl. Pull it together!_

The warrior had no idea what was going on in the other girl’s mind; she just simply pretended to be escorting her companion back to the docks. She almost regretted wanting to ride in an airship. Almost, but not quite.


End file.
